The Next Golden Knights
by Fading Evil Life
Summary: This story follows the tales of a 20 year-old woman trying to find the man who saved her fifteen years ago, which makes her follow the paths of the golden knight.
1. Prologue: The Inspiration

Boom! An explosion sounded off on the 17th year of Heisei. A man jumps from the top of a roof, showing that he was the golden cloth, Virgo. Using similar tactics to Virgo Shaka, he tries his hardest to fight off the enemies.

He started to yell at everyone, "Get out of here! Get out now!" Forcing people to run from the metro region of the city to their homes.

I was watching him fight them, until he forced me to get out of the prefecture. I was both amazed and scared. His speed of attack was gracefully above Mach 12. He managed to fend off the enemy this time, and he came to me.

"Don't worry little girl, the bad guys are gone," he said with a smile,"where's your home dear?"

I told him where I lived, and he took me home, holding hands to where I live.

Though, that was 15 years ago.


	2. 1: The Start of an Awkward Legend

The water smashed against the cliffside of where I was training. The trainer was yelling so damn loud. I was getting mad so easily.

I turned around, "SIX REALMS! Asura realm." Which forced his mind into an illusion of the fifth realm, of the eternal war of the gods, making his mind slowly go insane, as I walked up to him

"Touch of the Virgin!" I yelled, erasing the evil in his mind, which was practically everything. He sat there in a vegetative state for the rest of the time I trained.

Walking over to where my new gold cloth was, I smiled, with a kind smile, and grabbed my cloth, taking my descent down the mountain side of the cliff. I started noticing the scenery and how pure it was. Smiles lit across my face so simply just because of the beautiful scenery, the birds were chirping, the trees were luscious and green, the flowers were in full bloom, and a beautiful aroma was released by the flowers.

A boat appeared at the river, where was I again? Mt. Fuji, yeah that's it. Going back to the main land of Japan, I came to notice why I was here other than training. Knowing that I can now travel the world to find that mysterious man that has left me.

Once arriving in mainland Japan, I went to an airport and found out that the next flight to Greece was in two weeks. With that, I had no clue what to do for two weeks.

_'Hmm, how much money would it cost for me to buy a ticket?'_ I thought, and I looked at the cost of a ticket. A good 320$USD. I noticed I would still have a lot of money left, knowing the transaction rates, I transferred all of my USD into Japanese Yen. I blew off all the excess money at an arcade, winning a bunch of useless plush toys to help keep me company.

Going to the airport was a complete hassle, for my Gold Cloth was in that huge box, and I had to take it apart to show them that it was just a miniture statue of a virgin.

The flight didn't take too long, I just slept for most of it. With jet-lag, I just grabbed my bags, and trudged myself into a fellow gold cloth's quarters.

"So what are you doing in Greece, Aiyuki?" Taurus Devorah asked.

"To find my love, the virgo cloth around 15 years ago," I responded holding my hands together looking up to the sky, looking all bishie.

"You do know that I am the official keeper of the records?" Devorah responded, tired, and confused.

"Yes, that's why I stayed over here, if you weren't I would've stayed over at Aquarius Hyoga's house," I admitted rather blindly.

"Whatever, lemme just look at the history- you're not gonna like this," he said.

"What? What? SHOW ME DAMMIT!" I said now curious of what he said.

"It is said that he passed away, and is now resting forever by Athena's side," he said with sad words.

"Well, I figured already, seeing that he isn't the Virgo anymore, what was his name?" I replied, and asked.

"Shun, the Bronze Knight of Andromeda, who donned the Gold Knight of Virgo. He passed away, fighting for Athena against Ares in the war," Taurus told me plainly.

"Man, I was only a silver cloth at the time too, a newly found silver cloth, the Coma Berenices, I took apart in that war, didn't I?" I asked again.

"Yeah, I did too, guarding Athena, which was actually tougher than it seemed, for Ares sent assassins from everywhere, I'm glad Aquarius was with me too," reminisced Devorah.

"Anyways, thanks, I guess I'll just travel the lands, to keep the world in check, and save some people from tragic events," I told him.

"Go do that, I could care less about what you did," Devorah said and shooed me off. With the sadness that is still in my chest, I put myself up high, and did what Shun would have done, traveled the world with his four friends, and save the world countless times!

I invited Aquarius, but he refused, leading me to asking Cancer Sandhvit, and he agreed. Aries Rei asked if he could join, and I agreed.

Finding two more people was hard for me, for almost no one wanted to go. I just started wandering around the sanctuary, seeing if anyone was there. I asked Libra Nigel, if he wanted to, he agreed saying that he had nothing better to do.

Looking for one more person, we went and tried to find an anti-hero like Ikki. I thought of the best person! I phoned Scorpio Rayge. He told me to beat it, but I knew that he meant yes, for I have known him during the days we trained together for gold cloth. We were both the youngest gold clothes, and we were considered prodigies.

With everyone meeting up at an airport with baggage ready and set, we all looked at each other, "Men, this is time for an epic montage of badassness to a whole new level since Seiya. We will travel this world to make it better! We will travel to make our lives entertaining and meaningful. We will not fill out pointless resumés and work for our freetime! We will kick ass for our free time!"

With that little motivational speech everyone cheered together, "OOOOOOOOOOOH!" And we bought flight tickets, and all had A-Class flights.

I was the last awake. I looked at everyone, and heard their ridiculous mumbles, like Sandhvit, wanting to go and eat some food, and I heard something I shouldn't have.

"Virgo Aria...I...snore...love you..." Rayge mumbled in his sleep and scratched his long blue hair.

I smiled, with him saying that, and brushed his hair past his ear, kissing him on the cheek, and going to sleep.


End file.
